Triangle Love
by deerKjjcadell
Summary: Cinta segitiga antara Kris Lay dan Tao. Persahabatan yang indah antara Kris dan Lay, berubah saat Lay merasakan perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Tapi Kris, sudah memiliki orang yang ia cintai. Lay yang tidak bisa menerima itu meminta agar dia dan Kris di jodoh kan. /yaoi/ T / Oneshoot./


**Tittle : love triangle**

**Pairing : KrisTao**

**Main cast : wu yifan (kris), zhang yi xing (lay), huang zi tao (tao)**

**Author : ****kim Eun Hee**

**Length : one shoot**

**Anyeong readers, Cuma mau bilang aja, ff ini hanya fiktif belaka, main cast nya hanya milik Tuhan, orang tuanya, tapi ide ini milik saya... **

**Gak suka gak usah baca... NO BASH... kamsahamnida *bow**

.

.

.

.

"anyeong lay..." sapa seorang namja yang langsung merangkul nya dari belakang

lay memalingkan pandang nya melihat namja yang sekarang merangkul nya. Ternyata benar, namja itu adalah namja yang selalu membuat jantung nya berdegup kencang, bagai roket yang siap lepas landas keluar dari bumi ini.

"anyeong kris..." jawab lay sambil tersenyum, dan langsung memalingkan wajah nya yang ia tau sudah mulai memerah karena terlalu dekat dengan namja itu.

"yaaa, tetangga... tadi pagi aku melihat eomma mu pergi membawa tas besar... apa eomma mu kembali ke china lagi" tanya kris

"ne... majayo... eomma meninggalkan aku lagi di korea kris" seru lay tapi tidak dengan nada kecewa, karena ia tau kris juga jauh dari orang tua nya. Dan kris akan menjaga nya selama eomma di china.

"gwaenchana... ada aku.."

Dan memang itulah yang di harapkan lay keluar dari mulut kris. Lay hanya tersenyum dan mereka berjalan bersama masuk ke kelas. Kebetulan lay dan kris adalah teman satu kelas.

Bukan hanya hubungan mereka yang baik. Hubungan keluarganya juga baik. Karena mereka memang sudah mengenal sejak kecil.

Tapi, sejak kapan kah lay memiliki perasaan lebih pada kris. Itu lay sadari sejak, sekolah menengah pertama, saat mereka disekolah kan di korea.

Orang tua mereka juga membeli rumah bertetanggaan, dan memasukan mereka di sekolah yang sama. Itu bertujuan, agar mereka bisa saling menjaga bila orang tua mereka meninggal kan mereka sendiri, seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

.

DI RUMAH

"layyyyy... oddiega..." teriak kris dari luar, dan karena tak ada jawaban kris langsung masuk karena pintu rumah lay tak di kunci

Kris mengedarkan pandang nya ke sisi rumah, tapi tak terlihat tanda-tanda lay. Kris pun menuju kamar lay, karena tak terkunci kris juga menerobos masuk, dan tiba-tiba.

"YAAAAKKKK...! KRISSSS..." lay berteriak pada kris saat melihat kris sudah berada di kamar nya, karena saat itu lay sedang bertelanjang dada dan bagian pinggang ke bawah hanya di tutupi handuk kecil.

Ya, lay baru selesai mandi dan saat dia keluar sudah ada kris di kamar nya sehingga lay langsung histeris.

"yaa,,, mwoya... kenapa kau meneriaki ku, kau pikir aku maling" gerutu kris yang juga kaget akibat teriakan lay

"a-ahh, keluar, aku ingin pakai baju, tunggu aku di bawah..." lay mengusir namja itu.

"yaaa... dia pikir aku akan melakukan apa..." kris masih menggerutu seraya keluar dari kamar lay

_"o-o-oh... aniya... tenang lay, tenang... o-o-ohh... ommo, kris melihat dada ku... ohh, aku malu sekali,,," _gumam lay dalam hati nya

Lay pun keluar dari kamar nya dan menemui kris yang sudah duduk manis di sofa nya sambil menonton spongebob dan memakan persediaan makanan nya yang ada di kulkas.

"yaaa, pabbo namja..." seru lay sambil mempoutkan bibir nya

"yaaa... kau ini kenapa, lagi pms" balas kris

"aku namja kris..." lay tambah mempoutkan bibir nya

"ya, terus kenapa..." tanya kris

"karena kau masuk kamar ku tanpa izin..."

Kris tertawa melihat lay yang ber ekspresi amat lucu dan bersikap aneh hanya karna ia masuk tiba-tiba.

"yaa, knpa tertawa..." timpal lay lagi

"hahaha, aniya... kau terlihat sangat imut lay..." jawab kris dengan senyum manis nya

"jangan menggoda ku... mau apa kau kemari..."

"ahh, aku hanya ingin menginap..."

"MWOOO...?" lay kembali histeris

"yaa, kau ini kenapa, demam..." kris menempelkan tangan nya kekepala lay

Wajah lay tiba-tiba memerah saat tangan kris menyentuh kepalanya, mata nya seakan mau keluar saat itu. Bahkan hanya untuk menelan ludah nya lay sudah tak sanggup.

"yaa, jauhkan tangan mu..." lay langsung menepis tangan kris

"boleh kan... kau tau, aku sebenarnya takut sendirian,,,"

"yaaa, jadi selama ini kau bagaimana..." tanya lay dan mengerutkan keningnya

"yaaa, tetangga macam apa kau, tak tau aku selama ini bagaimana"

"..."

"salama ini aku ambil kerja part time di sauna dan bermalam di sana"

_"ohhh, pantas saja namja ini selalu menginap di sini jika eomma tak ada... aku fikir karena rumah itu tak nyaman atau berhantu"_ fikir lay dalam hatinya

"baiklah, menginap lah di sini kapan pun kau mau... dan berhenti bermalam di sauna, ohh, dan kau melakukan itu selama 4th ini..." jawab lay dan balik bertanya

Kris hanya menjawab pertanyaan lay dengan anggukan kecil, dan tetap memakan cemilan nya

"kau memang namja bodoh..." lay mempoutkan bibirnya dan menjitak kepala kris

"arrggghhh, appoyo..." kris memegang kepalanya tapi hanya tersenyum

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu ini kris menginap di rumah lay, dan eomma lay juga tak pulang ke korea. Walau tinggal satu atap, lay tetap tak mampu mengungkapkan perasaan nya. Ia takut namja itu marah atas perasaan nya itu dan menjauhinya. Lay tak dapat membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

Malam ini sepertinya turun hujan, kilat juga seraya menyambar-nyambar. Udara serasa dingin sekali.

"YAAAAKKKK... LAAAYYYY..." teriak kris dari kamar nya nya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar lay

Lay yang mendengar teriakan kris langsung menyalakan senter, karena malam itu sedang pemadaman listrik karena cuaca yang memburuk.

"mwoya kris...?" tanya kay panik

Saat lay tiba di kamar nya, dan menghampirinya, kris langsung memeluk erat namja itu. Lay dapat merasakan detak jantung kris yang berdebar kencang karena takut.

"gwaenchana kris, ada aku..." ucap lay menenangkan kris

"temani aku lay, aku mohon" ucap kris pada lay, dan lay pun dapat merasakan nada suara kris yang amat ketakutan.

Lay hanya menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukan kris, lay juga mengusap punggung kris agar namja itu kembali tenang.

Kris kembali tertidur tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di tubuh lay. Kris tidur lelap dalam pelukan lay, tapi malah sebalik nya. Lay, tak dapat menutup mata nya. Ia berfikir saat dia nanti menutup mata nya ini hanyalah mimpi indah yang ada dalam tidur nya. Jadi, lay lebih memilih terjaga semalaman.

.

.

.

.

.

DI SEKOLAH

Kris dan lay baru tiba di gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang berlari dari arah belakang dan menabrak kris.

Dan tanpa mengucapkan maaf, namja itu berlalu dari hadapan lay dan kris.

Kris yang setengah terjatuh, dibantu berdiri oleh lay

"yaa, namja tak tau sopan santun" gerutu kris.

Kris melihat biner nama yang ia tau pasti itu milik sekolah nya, dan tertera nama 'Huang Zi Tao'

_"ohh, ternyata namja itu juga dari china. Tapi tingkah lakunya buruk sekali"_ gumam kris dalam hati nya

Kris dan lay jalan menuju kelas nya, taklama bel pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama akan segera di mulai.

Pelajaran pertama ini mereka belajar matematika dengan suho sam, dan suho sam pun datang. Tapi, suho sam tak datang sendiri, beliau datang bersama namja yang memakai seragam seperti kris, lay, dan murid lain nya.

"hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru, dia dari china, silahkan perkenalkan diri mu" titah suho sam

"anyeonghaseyo yourobun, Huang Zi Tao imnida" ucap namja itu sambul membungkukan tubuhnya

_"huang zi tao, ternyata dia yang menabrak ku di gerbang tadi... tapi, namja itu tak terlihat seperti namja yang tak tau sopan santun seperti yang tadi pagi, mungkin namja itu punya alasan sendiri" _gumam kris

"geurae, anjuseyo.." suho sam mempersilahkan tao duduk dan tangan nya mengarah ke bangku kosong sebelah kris

Tao melangkah mendekati bangku itu, dan duduk di sebelah kris. Tao juga memberika kris sebuah senyum nya. Kris juga tersenyum pada nya, dan mengulurkan tangan tanda ia ingin mengenal namja yang menjadi teman sebangkunya ini. Tao menerima jabtan tangan kris

"kris imnida.." ucap kris

"bagapta kris.." jawab tao dan tersenyum pada kris

.

.

.

.

.

JAM ISTIRAHAT

"tao..." panggil kris

"ohh, ne... wae...?"

"ini milik mu..." kris memberikan biner nama milik tao

Tao kaget melihat biner nama nya yang di ulurkan kris, ia fikir biner itu tertinggal di rumah karena dia terburu-buru ke sekolah karena ia adalah siswa baru.

"kenapa bisa..." tanya tao bingung sambil mengambil biner namanya

"tadi pagi kau menabrak ku di gerbang dan menjatuhkan ini" ucap kris

"o-ohh... mianhae, mianhae, jongmal mianhae... naneun molla, tadi pagi aku terburu-buru, maafkan aku"

Kris hanya tersenyum, fikiran nya benar, namja itu tak seperti dugaan nya, namja itu amat manis dan lucu.

"gwaenchana... naneun arra..." ucap kris dengan senyum nya

Kris dan tao bercerita banyak, dan sepertinya mereka langsung akrab. Tiba-tiba lay datang menghampiri.

"kris, kau tak ingin ke kantin" seru lay

"ohh, aniya lay..."

Lay menatap horor pada kris dan lay, melihat mereka yang akrab bagai orang yang sudah kenal lama

"oh ya kris, eomma ku tadi telfon, dia pulang malam ini"

"gwaenchana lay, aku sudah punya teman serumah..."

Lay yang sedikit kaget dengan jawaban kris hanya terdiam dan mengernyitkan keningnya

"mwoo kris...?" tanya lay ingin memastikan apa yang ia dengar tadi

"ya, lay... aku mengajak tao tinggal bersama ku, karena kosan nya jauh dari sekolah" jelas kris pada lay

Lay hanya mematung mendengar penjelasan yang di berikan kriss, ia merasa langit runtuh dan menimpa tubuhnya.

_"aku tak percaya, ada orang lain di samping kris ku" _gumam nya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu ini kris punya teman rumah baru. Jelas mereka tambah akrab, secara baru kenal saja kris sudah mengajak namja itu tinggal bersama.

Pagi minggu ini eomma lay kembali ke china, dan seperti biasa lay hanya tinggal sendiri.

Lay ingin main ke rumah kriss, dia bersiap siap serapi mungkin agar di puji oleh namja itu.

.

.

.

DI RUMAH KRIS

Tao dan kris sedang membuat sebuah kue coklat, karena hari ini hari libur, mereka ingin makan sesuatu yang manis.

Mungkin tanpa disadari, kriss menyukai namja manis di hadapan nya kini. Begitu pula namja manis itu. Karena memang kris lah teman pertamanya saat ia tiba di korea.

Melihat tao yang begitu serius membaca buku resep untuk membuat kue coklat. Kris menyoletkan tepung ke hidung mancung namja manis itu.

"ahhh, kriss..." ucap namja manis itu yang terdengar sangat manja di telinga kris

Tao membalas perbuatan kris, dan al hasil, mereka bertaburan tepung. Dan tak hanya tepung kris juga menyoletkan krim coklat yang bersarang di sudut bibir tao. Tao pun ingin menyeka krim coklat itu dengan tangan nya. Tiba-tiba kris menahan tangan tao.

"tangan mu itu penuh tepung tao,," ucap kris dengan menatap tao tajam

Tiba-tiba kris mendekatkan wajah nya, dan menjilat goresan krim coklat yang ada di sudut bibir tao. Tao tak menolak, bahkan mata nya terpejam saat namja itu menjilat sudut bibir nya.

Kris yang melihat tao memejamkan mata nya, malah tersenyum dan melumat bibir merah tao, perlahan di gigit nya bibir bawah tao dengan lembut. Tao pun tampak nya juga menikmati itu. Tao juga melumat lembut bibir namja itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata lay melihat prilaku mereka. Karena pintu rumah kris tak di kunci, lay langsung menerobos masuk, dan pemandangan yang menyakiti mata dan hati nya itu yang ia dapat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah akan menyelesaikan pendidikan menengah atas mereka. Dan mereka berencana untuk pulang ke china bersama. Tapi, lay setelah acara perpisahan langsung pulang ke china.

Kris sebenarnya merasakan perubahan sifat namja itu 2th ini. Tapi kris setiap bertanya, namja itu hanya bilang "gwaenchana" kris pun tak ingin membuat namja itu lebih tak nyaman lagi dengan pertanyaan nya. Jadi, kris memilih untuk tetap diam.

Dan selama 2th itu pula kris menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang tinggal bersama nya selama ini.

Setelah lulus ini, kris dan tao belum ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke china, karena 3minggu lagi adalah hari jadi mereka, dan mereka ingin merayakan nya di korea. Kris juga sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang sepesial untuk tao.

Kris berencana melamar namja yang sudah hampir 3th ini menemaninya. Kris sudah menyiapkan cincin untuk kekasih nya itu

Kris meminta tao untuk menunggu nya di bawah pohon dekat taman, dimana mereka sering bertemu. Mereka juga pernah menuliskan nama mereka dipohon itu. Mereka sering menyebut itu adalah pohon cinta mereka.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kris akan melamar namja yang amat ia cintai itu. Tao sudah menunggunya di pohon cinta mereka. Kris tak dapat membayangkan betapa bahagia nya namja itu saat ia mengatakan "will you marry me".

Tapi, harapan kris, memang hanya menjadi harapan. Eomma kris memaksa kris untuk kembali ke china detik itu juga. Kris sudah mencoba memohon pada eomma nya agar dia di beri waktu untuk menemui kekasih nya. Tapi eomma kriss tak memberi kan kesempatan itu.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa kris ikut dengan eomma nya, dalam perjalanan ke bandara, kris menulis sebuah surat untuk tao.

_"happy anniversary 3th my panda. Maaf aku tak bisa menemui mu. Eomma ku memaksa ku kembali ke china detik ini juga. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidup mu, juga dalam hidupku panda. Tapi ku rasa ini lah yang terbaik, terima kasih untuk 3th yang indah. Terima kasih telah membuang-buang waktu mu selama 3th ini. Mungkin aku namja yang sangat jahat, mungkin aku namja yang snagat kau benci saat ini, hari ini aku pinta kau untuk melupakan 3th yang telah kita lewati, lupakan aku pernah menjadi kekasih mu, lupakan aku penah mencintai mu, lupakan aku dan anggap kau tak pernah mengenal ku. Karena aku juga sedah melupakan semua itu. Dan terima cincin ini sebagai tanda perpisahan kita. Aku berharap kau tak pernah memakainya. Karena itu hanya akan menyakiti mu, karena aku. Aku tak akan pernah ada lagi untuk mu, karena bukan aku yang akan memakai kan cincin itu ke jari mu._

_ Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, selamat tinggal my panda"_

Kris menitipkan surat dan cincin itu pada supir taxi yang mengantar nya ke bandara. Dan memintanya untuk memberikan nya pada tao.

"permisi tuan..." sapa ajhussi yang tak di kenal nya

"ya, ada apa pak.."

"apa anda menunggu tuan kris" kembali ajhussi itu bertanya, dan kali ini menyebut nama orang yang dari tadi di tunggunya

Tao mengira ini adalah utusan kris, untuk memberinya kejutan.

"ya pak, di mana dia"

Ajhussi itu hanya diam, dan memberikan surat dan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah berbentuk hati dengan pita yang cantik

"apa ini pak.." kini tao bertanya sambil meraih apa yang di berikan oleh ajhussi itu

"tuan kris yang menitip itu tuan, saya permisi" jawab ajhussi itu san langsung pergi.

Perasaan tao menjadi tak enak setelah menerima surat dan kotak kecil yang di berikan ajhusii itu.

Perlahan, tao membuka surat dari kekasih nya, dan perlahan membaca nya dengan seksama.

_"happy anniversary 3th my panda. Maaf aku tak bisa menemui mu. Eomma ku memaksa ku kembali ke china detik ini juga. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidup mu, juga dalam hidupku panda. Tapi ku rasa ini lah yang terbaik, terima kasih untuk 3th yang indah. Terima kasih telah membuang-buang waktu mu selama 3th ini. Mungkin aku namja yang sangat jahat, mungkin aku namja yang snagat kau benci saat ini, hari ini aku pinta kau untuk melupakan 3th yang telah kita lewati, lupakan aku pernah menjadi kekasih mu, lupakan aku penah mencintai mu, lupakan aku dan anggap kau tak pernah mengenal ku. Karena aku juga sedah melupakan semua itu. Dan terima cincin ini sebagai tanda perpisahan kita. Aku berharap kau tak pernah memakainya. Karena itu hanya akan menyakiti mu, karena aku. Aku tak akan pernah ada lagi untuk mu, karena bukan aku yang akan memakai kan cincin itu ke jari mu._

_ Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, selamat tinggal my panda"_

Air mata tao jatuh begitu saja setelah menbaca surat dari kekasihnya itu. Ahh, aniya, mungkin lebih tepat mantan kekasih nya.

"andwee, hiks... hiks... hiks... andwee kris, aku tau ini bukan kau... KRISSS, keluarlah, aku tau kau bersembunyi di dekat sini. Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." tao berteriak sekuat mungkin di bawah pohon cinta mereka 'dulu'.

"chagi, keluar lah... kau berhasil mengerjai aku... hiks.. hikss... chagi, aku tau surat ini bohong kan... cahgi... chagi... hiks.. hikss... ajhussi itu bohong kan... IYAAA KANNN CHAGI... hikss, hikss, hikss..."

Tao masih menangis sejadi-jadi nya di bawah pohon itu, berharap apa yang terjadi hari ini adalah bagian dari kejutan anniv 3th nya. Tapi, ia menangis dan menunggu sampai hari mulai gelap, matahari sudah berganti bulan, dan bintang pun telah menemani nya menunggu sambil menangis, sehingga mata nya sembab dan suaranya sudah terdengar sangat parau. Tetap saja kriss tak kunjung datang.

.

.

.

.

.

DI CHINA

"kris, eomma mw kau menikahi nya..."

"tapi eomma..." bantah kris

Tapi eomma nya tetap memaksa dan tak perduli seberapa besar penolakan yang di lakukan oleh kris.

Akhirnya kris menyerah dan menuruti mau eomma nya. Kriss juga meminta bertemu dengan lay hari ini.

.

.

.

"lay, apa kau menerima perjodohan ini..." tanya kris dengan menatap lay tajam.

"..."

"tolong jawab aku lay, apa kau menerima semua ini..."

"..."

Lagi-lagi kris tak mendapat jawaban apa pun dari lay

"lay, apa kau tak memiliki orang yang kau cintai..." kris bertanya dengan nada bicara yang sedikit tinggi sekarang

Lay yang mendengar semua pertanyaan yang di lontar kan kriss, membuat nya kesal.

"IYAAA, aku menerima nya..." jawab lay dengan tegas

Kriss terdiam dan menatap tajam sahabat nya itu dengan tajam

"apa kau tak mempunyai orang yang kau cintai lay..?" kris bertanya lagi, dan kini dengan nada yang sangat lembut

"tentu ada, orang itu adalah kau kriss, kau orang yang aku cintai sejak dulu... semua baik-baik saja sampai namja jalang itu datang dan merebut mu dari ku kris" balas lay

Kriss amat kaget mendengar jawaban lay, ia tak menyangka ternyata selama ini lay menyukai nya. Kriss menyadari bahwa lay adalah teman yang baik, tapi kriss tak pernah sadar bahwa namja itu mencintai nya.

"lay, ini bukan salah nya... dia tak tau apa-apa... andai dia tak datang aku juga tak akan mencintaimu lay.."

"kenapa... kenapa tidak...?"

"..."

"hmp... kau tak bisa menjawab nya kan kris..."

"baik, aku bisa menerima perjodohan ini... tapi, apa kau bahagia dengan orang yang tak mencintai mu lay...?" kriss masih mencoba membujuk lay, berharap dia akan berubah fikiran

"terserah, aku tak perduli... asal dia ada di sampingku... aku tak mau tau soal dia mencintai ku atau tidak..."

Kesabaran kris habis untuk membujuk namja keras kepala yang di jodohkan dengan nya itu

"baik... aku akan menerima nya... percuma aku bicara dengan orang keras kepala seperti mu ini... akan ku turuti semua nya... mari kita jalani sandiwara ini, sampai mati... tapi satu yang harus kau tau, aku sudah tak sempurna... karena hati ku, hati ku sudah ku berikan pada huang zi tao... kau mungkin bisa memiliki ku dan seluruh yang ada pada ku, tapi tidak hati ku lay..." kris pun pergi meninggalkan lay setelah melepas semua kekesalan nya pada lay

.

.

.

.

.

Orang tua kriss dan lay, sudah menyiapkan sebuah pesta pernikahan yang mewah untuk mereka. Hanya untuk menyiapkan pesta yang sempurna itu, orang tua lay dan kris memakan waktu 1th demi pesta yang hanya akan dilakukan 1 hari itu

Sadangkan tao di korea, tetap menunggu kriss, ia percaya kriss akan datang menemuinya di pohon cinta mereka. Hari ini harus nya anniv 4th hubungan mereka. Tapi, tao tak tau, bahwa hari ini orang yang ia tunggu itu akan menikah dan meninggalkannya selamanya.

.

.

.

.

"saudara kriss, apa anda menerima lay sebagai suami anda, berada di sisinya saat sehat maupun sakit, mencintai nya sampai maut yang memisah kan" tanya pendeta pada kriss saat upacara pernikahan nya

"..." kriss hanya diam

"saudara kriss, saya ulangi, apa anda menerima lay sebagai suami anda, berada di sisinya saat sehat maupun sakit, mencintai nya sampai maut yang memisah kan"

Kris memandang ke arah lay, dengan tatapan nanar. Seakan kriss bertanya pada hati kecil lay, apa benar ini yang ia mau. Tapi sepertinya lay masih seperti pendirian awal nya.

"iya, saya memerima lay menjadi suami saya, berada di sisinya saat sehat maupun sakit, mencintai nya sampai maut yang memisah kan"

"saudara lay, apa anda menerima kriss sebagai suami anda, berada di sisinya saat sehat maupun sakit, mencintai nya sampai maut yang memisah kan" kini berbalik lay yang di minta jawaban nya

Sama seperti kriss, lay pun menatap kriss sebelum menjawab. Dan kini lay siap menjawab janjinya di hadapan tuhan. Lay menarik nafas panjang.

Kriss menutup mata nya, dan ingin tuhan mengambil indra pendengaran nya agar tak mendengar apa yang di ucap kan oleh namja keras kepala itu.

"tidak, saya tidak menerimanya..." jawab lay dengan lantang

Semua undangan terbelalak mendengar jawaban lay, tak terkecuali kriss, juga orang tua mereka.

"apa yang kau katakan lay...? bukan kah ini yang kau mau..?" yanya kriss kaget

"iya, aku mengingin kan ini, tapi bukan dengan kau kriss, karena kau sudah tak punya hati lagi... aku ingin seseorang yang masih punya hati dan membiarkan aku membawa hati nya, bukan hanya tubuh nya..." jawab lay sambil menyunggingkan senyum di bibir nya

"kau serius lay..." kembali kriss bertanya dengan nada tak percaya

"iya, dan ambil ini..." lay memberikan tiket penerbangan ke korea hari ini

"xie xie lay..." kris mengambil tiket itu dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju bandara.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 20:15 tao masih duduk di bawah pohon cinta itu. Mempercayai kekasih nya akan datang lagi. Tapi, sepertinya malam ini langit tak bersahabat dengan nya, langit menjatuhkan tetesan-tetesan air yang membasahi tubuh tao secara perlahan.

"my panda..." pekik namja dari balik pohon cinta itu, dan tou mengira ia mengenal suara itu

Ya, itu adalah suara namja yang selama ini di tunggu nya. Tao berharap itu bukan lah halusinasinya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang tepat dari mana suara itu berasal. Dan benar dia melihat sosok namja yang ia rindukan, perlahan terus mendekati nya

"apa yang kau lakukan my panda..."

"benarkah kau kriss ku" ucap tao tak percaya melihat sosok yang ada di hadapan nya, ia menyentuh wajah kekasihnya itu dengan jemarinya yang terasa amat dingin dan pucat.

"iya, panda... ini aku kriss mu... maa..." belum selesai kris bicara, telunjuk tao menghentikan bibir nya untuk berucap

"aku tau kau akan kembali chagi... hikksss... hikksss..." tao memeluk kris dengan erat, air matanya pun jatuh dan mengalir bersamaan dengan air hujan yang membasahi mereka

Kriss pun juga memeluk erat pandanya, dia sangat merinduka namja manis ini. Dan kini, sudah berada lagi di dekapan nya.

"chagi, kau berhutang sesuatu padaku..."

"mwoya panda, akan ku lunasi hari ini juga..."

"kau berhutang memakaikan ini di jari manis ku chagi..." tao tersenyum sambil menyodorkan kotak kecil berbentuk hati, berwarna merah, dan masih lengkap dengan pita nya.

Kriss tersenyum melihat kotak yang di berikan oleh tao. Kriss membuka kotak kecil itu, mengeluarakan cincin nya dan menyemat kan nya di jari manis tao

"will you marry me.." ucap kris dengan bersimpuh di depan tao sambil menggenggam tangan kekasih nya itu

" yes, I will..." tao menjawab dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya

_"akhirnya, pohon cinta ini memang menjadi saksi bisu cinta kami, dengan kepercayaan cinta yang aku miliki, ku menunggu cinta ku kembali. Karena ini adalah rumah untuk hati nya, dan sejauh apa pun dia pergi, tuhan akan menuntunnya kembali"_

_**_END_**_


End file.
